Shattered Glass
by Hibiki Rose
Summary: When Tagiru finds Yuu as a bloodied mess, curled into a corner, can he pick up the pieces left behind? Tagiru-Yuu, written for Tale in Fragments Challenge. Rated M for safety.


_Hello everyone! I can't seem to stick with one idea for some odd reason. I need to though. This is for the Tale in Fragments challenge. The prompt used for this is 'despair'. I need to write more Yuu and this plunny wouldn't go away. This is also inspired by the quote ""I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." ― Marilyn Monroe" for the Mega-Prompts Challenge, Quote Prompt #2._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

It was just supposed to be a casual friends visit, at least it was for Tagiru. He hadn't seen much in life but one thing he didn't expect was what he saw. The brunette knew something was wrong when he saw the door wide open and droplets of blood just at the front door. His heart clenched into his chest.

"Yuu!" Tagiru cried, breaking into a run as he got inside his friend's apartment. He felt bile rising up his throat at what he saw.

Yuu was curled into a corner, a numerous number of gashes and burns all over his body. Blood was all over his inner thighs and legs, the boy being completely nude.

For a moment, Tagiru felt as if legs had frozen up but as Yuu shivered, the brunette's legs felt like they could move again and he rushed forward. Taking off his jacket, he covered his friend's body.

Yuu blinked, eyes dilated and a little swollen. "T-Tagiru?"

Tagiru smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Hang in there, man. I'll call an ambulance."

"No," Yuu whispered, grabbing at Tagiru's sleeve. "Please don't…everyone will know…" A few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tagiru frowned. "Yuu, you need to…"

Yuu clung to Tagiru even more desperately. "Please Tagiru! Please! No one can know this! No one can know I'm dirty! Please! I beg you! I'll do anything you want, just…just…"

Tagiru stared, eyes wide. He had never in all the time he had known him seen Yuu like this. The other had always been so strong and to see him like a complete mess made his heart ache. It wasn't like Yuu to openly show weakness like this unless he was desperate. Unsure of what else to do, he wrapped his own arms around Yuu.

"Ok," he said softly. "I won't tell anyone but you need to go to the hospital, Yuu. I'll tell the others you fell down the stairs or make up some other excuse." He shook his head, not having any idea on what he was going to tell Taiki and the others but right now, what mattered was getting Yuu looked at.

Yuu sniffled. "Promise me. Promise you won't say anything?"

The gogglehead's heart clenched hearing his best friend so hopeless and devoid of anything. His blood boiled, whoever had done this was going to pay dearly for it once he got his hands on them. His anger must have shown on his face though because Yuu shivered and suddenly flinched away from him.

The blond's lower lip trembled. "You're mad at me…are you going to punish me too?"

Tagiru reached out, taking Yuu's bloodied hands. "Never. I'm mad at the person who did this to you." He smiled, forcing his anger down to try and reassure Yuu, even though it wasn't exactly his strong forte. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Yuu curled closer to Tagiru. "Ok. I'll go to the hospital."

The other smiled. "That's good. Everything will be okay, I promise."

The blond laughed. "Well, since you're not repulsed by me, probably."

Tagiru shook his head. "Never. Never! I'll always be there for you when you need me, even when we bicker." His eyes shone with his usual fire.

"I'm so glad you're here for me," Yuu mumbled, his vision beginning to blur. "Tagiru…" He swayed, falling into the other's arms.

"Yuu!" Tagiru caught him, before adjusting him in his arms, while getting out his phone to call an ambulance. _Yuu would be okay. _However, no matter how much he tried to convince himself of that, he could not help the shiver that ran down his spine.


End file.
